<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He loves you. by Seawitchkaraoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892172">He loves you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seawitchkaraoke/pseuds/Seawitchkaraoke'>Seawitchkaraoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seawitchkaraoke/pseuds/Seawitchkaraoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He came for her, because of course he did. The reason is simple, really</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He loves you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He loves you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You hear his voice, and it takes your breath away for a second, you spin around and there he is, with the same smile and the same voice, though he looks older. There is grey in his hair now and more wrinkles on his face; just how many years, how many centuries has it been for him, you wonder? You rush up to him „what are you doing here?!“ you ask but you know the answer, you needed him, so he came, of course he came.</p><p> </p><p>He loves you.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly you‘re running, how he got that little hamster ball in here you don‘t know, but it doesn‘t matter, you‘re running, finally, FINALLY, you‘re running again, he lifts you in the air for a second as you stumble, swings you around a corner with a hand on your waist, this body is so much smaller and why must these legs be so short, but it doesn‘t matter because you‘re running and you‘ll make it in time, of course you will.</p><p> </p><p>He loves you.</p><p> </p><p>19 years, he mentions, casually, he‘s spend in prison trying to get close enough to you to break you out, he says it like it doesn‘t matter and you suppose to him, maybe it doesn‘t, what are 19 years when you have eternity? Except you just spend the same amount of time in the same prison and you know that it matters, especially to people like you and him, who have far too much to think about when the world gets too quiet, far too many demons creeping up on you if you hold still for too long.</p><p> </p><p>He loves you.</p><p> </p><p>He makes a quip about just where he hid the vortex manipulator and you make a face, because you know that‘s what he‘ll except, and really that is disgusting, but inside you are laughing in relief, he really hasn‘t changed, not deep down, he is still human, still Jack.</p><p> </p><p>He loves you.</p><p> </p><p>You‘re back in the Tardis, he brought you back to her, you see the tender way he looks at her as well, the way his hand strokes the wall gently, so gently, like he can‘t believe he‘s allowed to do so. He mentions that he promised he‘d be there, as if you needed the reminder, as if he‘s ever not been there, even when you haven’t been there for him nearly enough, in anyone else’s voice the reminder would be a much-deserved accusation, but in his it just says -  </p><p> </p><p>He loves you.</p><p> </p><p>He asks if you‘re alright, he knows you‘re not, of course he does even before you say you’ll find out, but he lets you get away with the evasion. A hand on yours stops you from pushing the lever that will get you back to your fam right away; he suggests a change in clothes, a shower, a night‘s sleep, reminds you that you have a time machine. He holds you through the night and the nightmares, because you can‘t, can’t, be alone right now and maybe neither can he, so he holds you and doesn‘t ask for explanations, doesn‘t ask anything at all, is just there in that perfect reassuring Jack way of his and you‘ll tell him everything later, later,</p><p> </p><p>He loves you.</p><p> </p><p>He flirts with your companions and he saves Yaz‘ life and blows up a Dalek ship happily, gleefully, with the same blinding grin on his face that he’s always used to hide the pain. He explains his immortality to the fam and his mention of Rose makes your hearts clench but despite him saying it‘s your fault you hear no blame in his voice, when there should be, of course there should be. He laughs, says he has Dalek issues, protects your fam and even manages not to die this time which might be a first for your adventures together since he became immortal all those centuries ago.</p><p> </p><p>He loves you.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves. Calls you to let you know he‘ll stay on earth for a while (tells you where to find him if you need him), and he leaves, rather than let you leave him again, leaves before he can be abandoned, you‘ve hurt him so much over the years. You should apologize, should really talk to him, tell him again that you really don’t mind his wrongness, not anymore, not after everything you’ve both been through. But you’ve never been good at saying those things and this you isn’t any better than the last yous he met. It’s okay, though. He’ll wait for you to be ready. After all</p><p> </p><p>He loves you.</p><p> </p><p>He’s never been subtle about that. You just hope, even though you’ve never said it, surely, he knows.</p><p> </p><p>You love him too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>